Godly Grudge
by New-Zealands-Version-Of-Pluto
Summary: When Leo and Percy are put in charge of coming up with a new show for Hephaestus TV, they might have just come up with one of the most dangerous ideas that could either tear apart Olympus… or unite it in sheer hilarity. Welcome to GODLY GRUDGE. Based on Family Feud created by Mark Goodson. AU/Slight possible OOC because there will be characters I wanna use later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a random idea I had swimming in my head, that could be a lot of fun to write. So let's see how this goes._

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE GIANT WAR**

"I'm sorry, my dad asked you to do what now?"

"I told you about 10 times already Leo. He wants us to produce and record a show for Hephaestus TV on Olympus. Primetime slot cause apparently ratings for Hercules' show was dropping, shocking enough."

Percy looked at his friend, who was bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Oh man, this could be absolutely awesome. But what though?"

"Gladiator Battles?"

"Nah too Ares. How about a talk show?"

"Perce, we want people to watch this, besides Aphrodite already has that locked down," Percy gave him a weird stare.

"Well, I have to have something to watch while I work and draw up blueprints."

Cue a raised eyebrow this time, to more protests from Leo about how it actually isn't terrible.

"She's actually not too bad of a talk show host in all fairness."

Percy spun on the chair by the mountain of blueprints and pipe cleaner helicopters that adorned Leo's desk, as the Son of Hephaestus lay on his bed thinking.

"Hey Perce, ever heard of this TV show called Family Feud."

Percy stopped spinning and looked at Leo with a mix of interest and excitement and fear.

"If you want to do it how I think you wanna do it, it could either cause our deaths or practically anyone else's death."

"But Percy think about how good this could be, imagine: Gods vs Gods, Cabins vs Cabins- it would be amazing."

"And so would our deaths as well after this."

"We just get them all to swear on the River Styx to not kill anyone over the questions."

Percy stopped and thought about it for a minute "They'd have to agree to leave all weapons behind as well. That could work." he said turning to face the other demigod.

"That may have been the smartest thing you've said all afternoon Leo."

A voice came from above "Perce, don't flatter him geez, we all know the truth."

Percy just laughed recognising the mocking voice as Leo, looking dramatically hurt, sent the bed up in the main bit of the cabin to greet their guest.

"Thanks, sunshine geez, always making me feel so good about myself." He muttered as he went to give a quick kiss to his Girlfriend.

"It's my job Repair Boy." Calypso remarked as she went to hug Percy.

Soon after the couple got back from their unplanned holiday after the Second Giant War (and Percy and Calypso got over the lingering bad feelings) both of them were forced by the rest of Camp to sort out their issues.

So one locked room, 4 hours, multiple bruises on Percy and lots and lots of broken stuff later- They were okay. And then eventually they became good friends, surprisingly Annabeth also warming up to her and, to the annoyance of Percy, becoming quite close friends with the former trapped Titan.

"Now, you two here being here for a while, doesn't sound like a good idea, so what have you been doing this time?" She asked, already slightly apprehensive of the duo.

"Well you see, there's this game show called Family Feud on mortal TV that we want to make a version of for Hephaestus TV…"

The duo then proceeded to explain Hephaestus's request for them. They took turns the rules of the show and how it was played. Leo actually managing to find a way to show her one of the episodes, and then explained how they were going to do it.

They had to pause a lot, mainly cause Calypso was nearly wetting herself laughing at the show, telling the boys how crazy the idea was.

"It's gods damn crazy, but it might just work. We'll need to build a set though for it." She grabbed a blank bit of blueprint paper and started to roughly draw out an idea for it, while Percy ran to grab Annabeth from her cabin to help out.

Annabeth had a similar reaction, but her eyes glowed with excitement once they finished explaining it.

She said the exact same thing as Calypso. "You guys know how insane this could become, even with them taking oaths."

The boys nodded, Percy cracked a grin, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"But you still want in right?"

Getting a response in the form of a punch to the arm, she agreed that it would be unmissable, immediately turning to the blueprints to help draw them up, and at the same time already thinking about the questions to ask people.

"Now let's get to work."

The four eventually pitched the idea to the God of the Forges, who immediately greenlitAthena, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hera vs Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and Ares the idea, sending them supplies to help build the set and a way to get gods, demigods and spirits of their world to the questions for the game.

Iris would help them by asking the questions to people sending Iris Messages before and after, and also, surveying booths would be placed around Olympus and the camps to get more people to answer the questions. He guaranteed that they would get all the answers they needed.

The Hephaestus Cabin were all told the idea for the show and what it was for, most of them absolutely loving it and already getting excited about it. They spent the next week and a half alternating between Bunker Seven and the forges, building the set. Unshockingly it was done in a week fully functioning where it got teleported to one of the theatres on Olympus where they would be filming it.

In the meantime, Percy gathered the rest of the Seven, and explained the show to them and how it would work.

"We'll have it Boys against girls for the first episode, Leo wants to host it."

"But wait that would mean we're one short for both teams," Jason said in confusion.

"Frank, you Perce and me, against Annabeth, Pipes and Hazel- yeah he's right Percy."

"Hazel, well lucky I made a few calls."

At that moment, Nico di Angelo walked out of the shadows and had a faint grin on his face.

"And I wouldn't miss this for anythin-"

The door got kicked open- to the protests of Percy who complained that it only just got replaced, and in marched the visiting Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Okay girls, time to kick some ass."

They all looked at each other, with the familiarity of competition running through their veins.

And it was on.

_A/N: The first episode should be up as soon as I write and edit it. My ideas for this are awesome and the teams for future episodes could make for some hilarious rounds. If you know the show then you definitely know what to expect and more._

_And if you don't yet, look it up on Youtube and you will not be disappointed._

_But if you like the sounds of this, give it a follow and see where it goes- hopefully, I won't disappoint cause it's one of my all time favourites and I wanna do it justice._

_SEE YA SOOOOON_


	2. Chapter 2: Ep1- THE SEVEN FALL APART

**EPISODE 1: THE SEVEN FALL APART**

Leo looked out into the Olympus theatre, slightly nervous at the near 1000 people he saw in the room, finding seats and greeting each other.

On the floor were the Olympians and other gods and deities who were finding their seats, interested in seeing what this new show that Hephaestus was raving about.

"New show, I've put Percy and Leo in charge of it. It's gonna be one of the greatest ones in history I'll put my money on that now, better than '_Hercules Busts Heads'_." he would rumble to anyone who would listen.

And in the balcony just above them, sat some of the demigods from Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood who couldn't wait to see the show, the mortal raised ones especially having grown up with the show

Leo grabbed a rag out of his pocket and went to go wipe the beads off his forehead before it got yanked away by the wind- no wait, a cloud?

"We literally just got your makeup done Leo, don't ruin it already or the Aphrodite girls will have your head on a spear faster than you can say '_Maybelline Instant Age Rewind Eraser Dark Circles Treatment Concealer'. _Honestly, use this." Mellie handed him a small towel to use, as she thanked him again for the Producer role that the boys offered her.

"We knew you would be the perfect person for the job, especially with your experience with TV."

"I was his assistant not a producer on the show, for the thousandth time telling you. And plus I was only in the job for-"

"12 hours, yeah but it's about 11 hours and 50 more minutes than me, so it's good to have you on. Plus coach would kill me if I didn't help you find a job." Leo waved it off and then put a hand to his earpiece.

"Nyssa, how long till we go live?"

"Two minutes, good luck out there. Ratings already seem to be high so we gotta pull this off."

"Geez, no pressure there thanks." he muttered, wandering over to where the gang were waiting for their cue, as he let himself relax and ease back into his usual grin.

"Okay, showtime Chicos and Chicas. Let's bring the roof down. Figuratively, not literally like Greece cause that was a mess." They all laughed as the eight contestants walked out on stage and into their positions, Leo, just behind the entrance out to the set, getting the one-minute warning as the lights dimmed around them.

"Get ready for the feud Olympus." Leo muttered as he heard Harley say 'three, two-' in his ear.

* * *

The lights dimmed in the theatre as the screens either side of the curtained stage came alive as the intro to the show played and their version of the theme song played.

The camera cut to the theatre as it went over the heads of the audience and then focused on the stage, as the red curtain raised up to reveal the set, lights flashing and spotlights moving all around the theatre, as Will Solace boomed down through the speakers:

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY GODLY GRUDGE! NOW GODS AND GODDESSES OF OLYMPUS, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST, LEO VALDEZ!"

Leo ran out to the middle of the huge light up stage in between the teams and grinned like a madman out to the masses.

"Welcome to the show everyone, I am Bad Boy Supreme, Commander Tool Belt son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez- minus the tool belt, cause apparently it didn't go with the outfit of which I totally disagree with, but enough about me. Let's explain how this will work for those who don't know."

The rules flashed on the screen as Leo explained them.

"We have two teams of four for each game who will be playing for a money prize of 300 Golden Drachmas."

The crowd went nuts at this reveal and cheered and clapped making Leo have to shush them with his hands.

"Calm down, we haven't even started yet man you lot love your drachmas."

Someone in the crowd whooped loudly causing everyone to laugh.

"Calm down Lord Apollo, you'll have your turn soon." He shot down to the Sun God, setting off another round of laughter.

Leo explained the rest of the rules before exclaiming:

"LET'S MEET THE TEAMS."

The crowd cheered as Leo got the introductions underway.

"It's gonna be an absolute war for our first show was the Heroes of Olympus combust and do battle. On team one, we have the BOYS: Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angeloooooo"

The audience cheered more and even louder as he introduced the other team.

"And playing against them, IT'S THE GIRLS: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and THALIAAAAAA. Let's settle the Grudge- Give me Percy, Give me Annabeth and GAME ON!" He said motioning to them, as the fire went off behind him as he walked back behind the podiums to his position as Percy and Annabeth walked up to their podiums in the middle of the stage, both with very serious looks on their faces.

Leo looked down at his cards and then back up to the contestants before stepping back, making the audience laugh.

"Oh gods CALM DOWN, it's the first episode and the first round and it already feels like in a game of Capture the Flag back at Camp."

Percy didn't take his eyes off Annabeth as he got into position with one hand behind his back and the other next to the Celestial Bronze button on the podium, with Annabeth mirroring him almost crouching. Leo eyed them both warily.

"Do I even need to explain to anyone why it's a bad idea to be between these two when they're against each other..." Sending ripples of laughter through the demigods who knew exactly what Leo was talking about, and some of the Gods too.

"Okay, here we go," as the audience cheered "We surveyed 100 people and we have to top seven answers."

Six boxes labelled 1-7 appeared on the screen as Leo read out the question.

"Name a monster or creature you would not want to encounter-"

Both contestants slammed their hands down on the buzzer, Leo motioning to Annabeth with the podium lit up orange, who just got it before her Boyfriend.

"A Hydra." She answered smirking at her opponent, who just stuck his tongue out, making Leo chuckle at his antics.

"That's not bad at all, is a Hydra up there?"

Leo turned and pointed at the screen, where it flipped over the #2 position where it said Hydra, and the point amount.

"29 points to you girls, congrats. But that's not the top answer. Percy my man, your answer?"

Percy looked smug and leaned down into the microphone and said:

"Typhon."

The crowd cheered at the answer, some of the gods wincing remembering the Titan War.

"Oh, now that just might do it. To gain control for this round- Is Typhon the number one answer."

An audible breath was held in the theatre, and then the #1 box got flipped, to raucous cheers.

"Now, do you want to play this round, or pass it to the girls?"

The crowd yelled out for them to play it, but Percy announced that they would pass it, shocking a few people

"Percy back to your team, let's play the game girls."

Percy walked back to his team gesturing that he had a plan, quickly muttering in their ears making them understand as they nodded. Annabeth walked back to her podium as well to hi-fives and quick words exchanged between her team as they got ready to answer.

Leo walked over and stood in front of their team podiums.

"Hey Beauty Queen, how's it going." He said as he walked up to her podium.

Piper rolled her eyes at the nickname but answered him, "Not bad Valdez, pretty psyched to play, to be honest."

"Did your uber famous, actor mortal dad, ever play on the show?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

Piper shot him a glare, "No unfortunately not, but I think he always wanted to so it's kinda like I'm living his dream as well."

"Well let's see if we can turn it into drachmas, eh? The same question to you Piper, Name a monster or creature you would not want to encounter."

She thought about it for a minute. "Can I lock in ...an Empousa?"

"Let's see if it's up there- Empousa?" He called out.

A giant buzzer rang through the theatre and a giant 'X' appeared on the screen, the crowd still cheered for her as all the contestants looked shocked.

"First strike ladies, but I gotta say I am surprised that wasn't up there. You're still safe though, two strikes left. Hazel Levesque, how are you today?" He moved over to the next podium as the crowd cheered for the youngest of the bunch.

"I'm ready to win this game." She said with a blaze of fire in her eyes.

"Well, no messing around here, Hazel- What's a monster or creature you would not like to encounter?"

"Based on things I've heard from friends, The Minotaur."

Percy just grinned back.

"Okay board, how about some ole Ground Beef, The Minotaur?" Making Percy laugh at his personal nickname for one of the most feared monsters in history.

The number 3 box flipped over, as Leo congratulated them and moved to the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Thalia 'insert-last-name-here' how are you?"

"You were so close to being turned into a Jackalope there, Valdez." she said deadpan causing Leo to nervously laugh and take a tiny step away from her, making the crowd who saw him laugh.

"Heh, well because I want to stay as a human for as long as possible: What's a monster or creature you would not like to encounter?"

Thalia smirked before taking a deep breath and announcing her answer:

"Hera after Zeus has another affair or child." which sent the crowd into hysterics, Percy not even hiding, himself crying with laughter as Jason and Nico ducked down behind their podiums to hide their laughter.

Annabeth was torn between laughing and fearing for her friend's life, as was Jason, and then Frank, Piper and Hazel were cracking up as well, but more at Leo's reaction.

Leo threw his cards in the air causing them to go everywhere as he walked away, muttering loud enough for everyone to hear about how he was too young and beautiful to die, and they were already gonna be cancelled on episode one.

He walked to the front of the stage and addressed the audience.

"My Lord and Lady, she really didn't mean that."

"OH I DID." came the yell from behind him causing the crowd to laugh again as he gestured for her to shush with hand motions.

Zeus just chuckled at his daughter's antics, while calming down his wife telling her it was a pretty good answer. He may or may not have gotten hit for that, as his brothers laughed at the red hand mark on his face.

"Thalia I swear if this is up there, we're all doomed." He turned back to her and then pointed at the screen.

"For the survival of all of us on stage, and this beautiful show," The crowd chuckled. "Is, _that_ answer on the board."

Everyone was silent as they waited, and then the #7 box flipped over reading:

"ZEUS NOT KEEPING IT IN HIS PANTS."

Everyone lost it, as everything stopped for the next few minutes as Olympus roared laughing.

"Oh gods, we're so dead, oh man that was funny, Annabeth it's back to you- only one strike up there, and a deathwish already. What's your next answer?" Leo asked her as he wiped tears from his eyes walking back up to her.

"Someone I've had personal experience with, Medusa."

The crowd clapped as the number 4 box got flipped over.

"Nice job Annabeth, Piper, only one answer left now and one strike on the board, so we might be safe, What's a monster or creature you would not like to encounter?"

"A Harpy?"

Leo repeated it and got a second X on the board.

"Oh man, what a shame and I think I jinxed it a bit. Hazel, now we have to be careful here, we have two strikes, get this one wrong and then the boys can steal it. One answer still on the board, What's a monster or creature you would not like to encounter?" he asked her, as the boys could be seen in a huddle talking.

"Okay okay hmmm, A Cyclops?" The crowd amped her up as her team clapped as well, hoping that was it."

"I like that one, let's see- For the win, is Cyclops the final answer.

The dreaded final 'X' appeared on the screen as Hazel looked disappointed but got a hug from Piper and Annabeth, who assured her that if they couldn't even get it, the boys have no chance.

Leo walked over to the boys and stood at the end of the set of podiums.

"Okay, so one shot to steal this from the girls and be a decent way towards 300, so let's do this: What's a monster or creature you would not like to encounter?"

The boys looked at Percy.

"Oh fine then, I ain't scared." he shot back at them, making Leo give him a look.

"Please don't have a deathwish like your cousin."

"It's not that bad I swear, an angry Annabeth."

The girls laughed like crazy as the boys clapped for the answer.

The crowd laughed as Annabeth gave her boyfriend a look, making Percy squirm slightly and blow her a kiss.

"Oh man, good luck when you get back to camp man, Is an angry Annabeth up there for the win?"

The boys cheered as 100 points got added to their total behind them.

Congrats boys, let's keep this rolling- Give me Frank, and give me Piper."

The crowd cheered as the two shook hands, and got ready.

"Okay, so here we go, top 5 answers on the board… right after this commercial break!"

* * *

**Felt like a good time to close for now, next chapter will be the other rounds and fast money! I wanted to leave it here just to see if the way I'm writing this works and how I should change it but I'm glad to see people are liking the idea, I had no clue how to do this so tell me whatcha think.**

**SOOOOO (and I missed this outro, The Elite and The Star will be updated ASAP I've been sitting on that for a while as I've been so busy, but man I love that idea and I got new ones too)**

**If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

**I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

**AND**

**If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW. **

**Keep it sorta flame free but an opinion is an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still newish to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty. **

**I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so come on and put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

**AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


	3. CH3- EP1: THE SEVEN (still) FALL APART

**EP1: THE SEVEN (still) FALL APART**

"Welcome back to the show Gods and Goddesses, Frank and Piper are up here with me, and why don't we just go hmm… DOUBLE POINTS FOR THIS ROUND. With the top four answers on the board, here we go!"

The audience inside the Olympus Theatre cheered in excitement.

"Here's the question: What's a place you would never want to go?"

Piper just beat out Frank and with a grin and an eye roll said.

"The Aphrodite Cabin."

The crowd laughed and cheered, especially the poor souls who had been dragged in there.

"Too damn right." Percy muttered, too close into the mic as the rest of the contestants laughed too.

"Let's see if it's up there, The cabin that somehow beats the Apollo Cabin in brightness: Cabin 10, Aphrodite's Cabin"

The #2 board spun over and showed exactly that., with 25 points to it.

"Well, I definitely thought that would be number 1, but Frank, let's see if you can do it, the question is yours to steal."

"From experience, a shopping mall?"

The crowd half cheered, with some of the Gods and Goddesses muttering to each other trying to figure out what on earth this mall thing was.

"Some people are finding out what this is for the first time but hey, let's go shop till we drop in the Shopping Mall."

The board just flashed a giant red X as the crowd voiced their displeasure.

"Sorry boys, you'll have a shot soon if they can't nail this, but for now Girls time to play!" Leo walked over to their side of the stage after Piper had gotten back and celebrated with her team.

"Miss Levesque, your time to shine," as the contestants laughed at the slight pun, as Hazel rolled her eyes smiling, "What's a place you would never want to go?"

"Let's go with Alaska," She replied as he grinned at her fellow questers as they remember back to that adventure.

"Land beyond the Gods should be an obvious answer let's see if it's up there, Giant ass board do we have ALASKAAAA?"

The board flipped number 1, and 44 points as the crowd cheered.

"Congrats Hazel, very nicely done. Thalia absolutely-no-last-name, your turn: What's a place you would never want to go?"

"Oh this is gonna be up there for sure, The Olympian throne room in a Big Three warzon- I mean argument."

The crowd laughed like crazy as the big Three looked at each other and just shrugged which set the crowd off again for another five minutes.

Leo had to send the broadcast to a commercial break while everyone in the theatre regained their composure.

* * *

"We're back and I think everyone's okay after that, Thalia you absolutely destroyed us with that one, oh my gods, it better be up there, COME ON BOARD MAKE MY DAY."

The board flipped over to reveal #3 and 16 points.

"The girls might just run away with this one, Annabeth here is where we are sitting." Leo walked back upstage to Annabeth's podium.

"One more answer left, no strikes, so you are sitting in a really good position as the question goes to you: What's a place you would never want to go?"

Annabeth sighed. "I really don't wanna do this one but I'm pretty sure it's up there, The throne room during an argument between my mother and Lord Poseidon…."

The crowd got right back to the volume of laughing that they did before, as Leo, doubled over laughing, of course just pointed at the screen which confirmed the answer, giving the round and 200 points to the girls.

As the crowd died down and there was a lull of silence, Leo started to transition to the final round.

"Okay as we head into rou-"

"I blame Poseidon if he wasn't such a du-" called out a voice, which the rest of the present Gods instantly froze in fear of what could happen.

Leo paled as he quickly tried to get the show back underway without any owl poop or water getting everywhere.

"Gimme Jason, and then give me Hazel, before we have a mini-war in the theatre and here we go…"

Everyone got in place as Leo quickly glanced at his cards and laughed.

"Oh man this one is gonna be a doozy, Jason, boys- you guys mess this up I'm coming for you."

The crowd cheered in anticipation as the girls looked confused, and the boys looked intrigued as Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Heh, let's do this with another DOUBLE POINTS ROUND! Top 5 answers are what we are looking for. We asked 100 people: What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

**(A/N: I hate doing these but- If you know Celebrity Family Feud, you know where this is going and it's gonna be great)**

Jason got in first, "Strip lighting?"

Leo pointed at the board, "We got some lightning for the lightning kid?"

He got a red X.

"Ooo no not today, as the question is in the hands of Hazel."

"Um, strip mining?"

Leo nodded and repeated the answer, only to get another red X.

"Seems like this is stumping these two, but let's throw it to Nico." as Jason and Hazel just walked back to their places with their teams.

Nico instantly said "Strip steak?" to also get an X

Leo pointed at Thalia who gave her answer, "Strip heater?" which followed the same fate.

"Percy, come on man give me something that's up there," Leo said almost pleading with him as everyone turned.

Percy smirked and leaned into the mic and gave his answer:

"Strip rip."

A couple of things happened here, and let's paint a picture of the room.

Oh, and of course a red X came up.

Annabeth crumpled against her podium with her head against the top, Piper doubled over laughing also holding herself against the stand, while Hazel looked at him with her jaw dropped as she tried to figure out what the heck he just said and how on earth he got that.

And Thalia was on the ground shrieking in laughter, clutching her sides.

The crowd erupted into the biggest laugh of the night, most of which were laughing so much they were crying.

Percy's own team wasn't much better, Jason was leaning against Frank as both of them tried to not fall over laughing, as Nico facepalmed and laughed, walking over to Percy who just looked like a confused puppy.

Nico whispered into his ear, and Percy's face went bright red as he grabbed his mic.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID RHYMED MAN, OH STYX DAMMIT."

Leo walked over to him, as everyone else burst back into laughter, and showed him the card.

"RHYMED?! DUDE WHAT?" Leo exclaimed as a few chucked escaped him.

"Where in the blue skies did I say RHYMED? What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'? Oh gods man." Leo practically cried as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation

Percy just sulked and pouted a bit as Jason just patted him on the shoulder as the last of the chuckles escaped him and the rest of the teams.

Leo wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I know this is only the first episode, but I already love this show,"

The crowd cheered as they regained their seats, a few chuckling saying, "Strip rip" and then giggling to themselves.

"Annabeth please, save us," said Leo as he leaned against the middle podiums

"Strip graph?" came her answer, which flipped the #4 panel and showed a possible 10 points.

"Hazel, pass or- oh yep they're playing, and let's not waste any more time."

The music played as Leo walked on over to Thalia.

"Thalia, well a lot of answers have been crossed off already so let's see how we do. What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

"Strip of Bacon, just cause I'm hungry." which made those who knew the Daughter of Zeus laugh.

"It might just be there, Oh magical board of answers: Do we have a Strip of Bacon?" The crowd cheered as the #1 tile flipped over, with 43 points attached to it.

"Ladies and gents, now we are rolling. Annabeth, you got us going- can you give us one more?"

"Hmm, is a strip of lawn on there." Leo just double pointed with both hands at the board, but got the dreaded red X.

"Damn, that's not good, Beauty Queen bring us back to another win: What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

"This is gonna sound so stereotypical for someone of my descent, but a strip mall?" She cringed as she said it.

"Daughter of Aphrodite and a strip mall? Sounds about right, but does it sound right another win?" Leo pointed at the board, as it flipped on #5 and 7 points.

Leo fist-pumped the air. "Yes! And we are back, Hazel, we struggled up there before, but we only have 2 answers left, with 2 strikes. What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

"Stripling?" Leo looked at her in complete confusion.

"I have literally never heard that word befo- oh it means a boy going from boyhood to manhood, okay board do you have it?" Of which it responded with another X.

"Well ladies and gents, we knew this one would be tricky after that start, but the girls could win it here, and win 300 DRACHMAS." which erupted a roar from the crowd.

"Thalia, one strike and two answers left, What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

"Strip poker?"

Leo grinned. "Ooh la la- ow ow okay okay, board, is it there." He finished panicked, as Thalia death glared him and the crowd laughed as he cowered.

The board flipped as the girls only had one answer left, and #2 with 28 points available, as the crowd buzzed with excitement.

Leo barely controlled his excitement. "One answer to go, one strike. And 300 Drachmas ARE ON THE LINEEEEEE. Annabeth Chase, for the win. If you get this, you win the game and move to fast money. If you unfortunately don't, the boys have the chance to steal, and win the game for them." He said dramatically, as the boys huddled up to talk and figure out their answer.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. What is something that follows the word 'Strip'?"

Everybody held their breath.

"Striptease?" No one could laugh or wolf-whistle at the answer, cause you could cut the tension in the room with a Celestial Bronze blade.

"FOR THE WIN, is number #3 striptease?"

Everyone looked at the board, and all sighed and awwed as the board flipped the final red X, as the crowd re-worked themselves up.

"Oh Styx girls, unfortunately, your fate in this game, well it doesn't rest with The Fates, it lies with- definitely not you Perce." he pouted, as the crowd laughed.

"Oh come on man, after the last answer you gave me- hey Frank what have you guys decided, What's a word that follows the word 'Strip'?"

"Stripper?"

"Now that's one heck of an answer, but will it be the one? Here we go… to decide who goes to fast money… is STRIPPERS THE FINAL ANSWER?"

The girls had 176 points added to their score, making their total 376 as they celebrated the Red X for the boys, as they sighed and grumbled at the loss.

The crowd cheered, as the teams converged into the middle to shake hands, and exchange words.

Leo stood just in front of the mass. "Congratulations to the Girls! Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Annabeth now have the chance to add another 200 Drachmas to that 300 they just won when they play FAST MONEYYYYY, after this break."

"But before we go, and let the girls decide the two who will be playing, let's reveal what #3 actually was."

The card flipped over as the whole theatre chanted:

"STRIP CLUB"

And the boys exploded in shouts of how obvious it was, and they should have gone with their gut.

"SEE YOU AFTER THE BREAK FOR FAST MONEY WITH THE HEROINES OF OLYMPUS."

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was a long wait, and honestly, I did not mean for it to be that long. Life got a bit nuts, and I wanted this up 2 weeks ago, and with Fast Money in here too.**

**But I just wanted this up so 2 hours of leaning against my bed, my laptop nearly dying and my knees clicking about 1000 times, here we are. Grammar and Spelling might be a bit dodgy but I just wanted to get this out to the world. Fast money should come mid-September if I have my sh*t sorted. BUUT I HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS I LOVE WRITING THIS THING!**

**SOOOOO **

**If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

**I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

**AND**

**If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW. **

**Keep it sorta flame-free but an opinion is an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still newish to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty. **

**I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so come on and put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

**AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


	4. CH4- EP1: The Money that is Fast

**AN: AHHH SO LATE I KNOW, LET'S NO WASTEY TIMEY!**

**LET'S FINISH THE SHOWWW!**

* * *

**EP 1: THE SEVEN FALL APART… for ****Drachmas.**

Spotlights and lasers flashed and spun around the stage, as the lights came back up to show Leo in the middle of the stage with Piper, Hazel and Thalia behind their podiums cheering along with the crowd.

"Ladies and Gents, we're back live from the Olympus Theatre, and it's time for FASTTTTTTT MONEY with the Heroines of Olympus- the winners of the game today!" The crowd cheered as the girls celebrated on stage and dramatically posed.

"Okay here is how this works now. Annabeth is backstage in a soundproof room so that she cannot hear anything that happens out here. Thalia will join me on the stage here in a moment to attempt to answer five questions within a minute."

While he was talking, Thalia started to stealthily walk behind him to try to scare him, as she motioned to the live audience to stay quiet.

"Her goal will be to get as many points as possible, and then Annabeth will come back out and answer the same five questions in a minute too. If they can get a comb- AHHHH SCHIST!"

Leo fell back on his butt as Thalia jumped out of the way, doubled over in laughter, the crowd burst into laughter at the sight, with Artemis standing in applause as she grinned up at her Lieutenant

Leo sat up with a pout on his face looking out into the crowd and scowling up at Thalia, clambering up to his feet. "That was not cool at all, ON MY OWN SHOW." Leo stomped like a little kid and crossed his arms, sending another wave of laughter through the theatre.

Percy yelled out "OUR show." Leo waved him off to more chuckles.

"Well I'm glad everyone is having a good time, at my expense half the time," he muttered the last part, but the microphones picked it up.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Thalia grinned and winked at the camera.

"If Thalia and Annabeth can get a total combined score of 200 points or more, they will get a bonus 200 Drachmas to go along with that 300 that they have already won." The crowd cheered as the girls on stage all looked at each other in determination, ready to win.

"But that's enough talking let's play FASSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT MONEY!"

The lights flashed around again as cameras panned around the arena for the viewers on Hephaestus TV.

"Normally this is the time where I would get our first contestant to join me onstage here, but Thalia decided to come down early and mess with the host, so for that they will start on minus 50 points- I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING PLEASE DON'T SHOCK ME."

Leo ran behind the boys' podiums, away from Thalia and the lightning wrapping around her fist, to the amusement of the entire audience, as Thalia smirk grew larger.

"Okay… I'm going to walk towards the middle of the stage, cause my producers are telling me we have to start the round or we will run out of time." He slowly started to walk toward the stage, with extreme caution on his face as he got back into his position.

"One minute on the clock please, and here we go Thalia- your time will start as soon as I finish the first question. Dim the lights and here we go."

The lights dimmed and darkened with it concentrated on centre stage.

"Name the best weapon to use in a close-range fight."

"A spear."

"Something you might eat with a hamburger."

She paused to think, "Onion rings."

"Another name for a book."

"A Story."

"1-10, Likelihood of Percy saying something dumb to the gods."

She snorted "Ten." as the crowd laughed.

"Name a demigod most deserving of the isles of the blessed."

"Zoë Nightshade."

"And that's done, good work." Leo turned around to face the screen behind them as the graphic popped up with five slots on the left and their faces on the right side.

"And let's get right down to it, one hundred people surveyed per question- five questions answered. Let's see how well you did."

"I asked you to name the best weapon to use in a close-range said-"

'A SPEAR' flashed on the screen in the box as he said it.

"Gods know that you know how to use one of those for sure." he muttered, but with a swift side look from the hunter, quickly said "Survey says…"

"Twenty-two points, not a bad start at all. But let's keep rolling with something you might eat with a hamburger, your answer was- "

"Onion rings. A personal favorite of mine, but does the board favor it? Survey said-"

The board flipped to read '19'.

"I'm shocked and insulted personally for the injustice against onion rings, how dare the public mistreat them like thi- oh fine Percy, be quiet over there," he yelled back against Percy heckling him to keep going with the show.

Trying to entertain the Godly world here and people don't appreciate it, hey have you guys enjoyed yourselves tonight on our debut episode?" Leo turned around and grinned out to the audience who gave him one of the biggest cheers of the night.

"Awesome! Well Thalia, we said name another name for a book. You gave to us" The board flipped as he read out loud.

"A Story, Survey said."

Thalia held her breath, this one was the one she didn't know if she would get as she sighed in relief as the board flipped to show twenty-three points.

"Pretty good, we're sitting at a nice 44 points here, but I have a feeling we'll be able to pick some up in the next two. We said: On a scale of 1-10, what's the likelihood of Percy saying something dumb to the gods, and you most appropriately said-"

The number ten flipped on the board as a round of laughter erupted within the theatre and at home, as the Demigod in question blushed and scratched the back of his neck with all the attention he was getting.

"We love ya Perce, even though some of the Gods might not, but let's see if the board likes that answer, SURVAYYYYYYY SAYS…"

The laughter and cheers got even louder, as a fifty was flipped on the board making Percy blush even more as his team nudged him snickering.

"That might be the biggest amount of points for a single question, but we get a little more serious here: Thalia we said to you, name a demigod most deserving of the Isles of the Blessed and you said-"

The board was flipped as he read out "Former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, Zoë Nightshade."

A huge roar of the crowd came from where the Hunters of Artemis were seated, as Leo gave a small smile and bowed his head in remembrance for one of the great fallen heroes.

"One of the great Lieutenants that served the hunters, I'm sure as you will agree. Survey says…"

Thalia looked a bit miffed as the board flipped over, and Leo's face dropped slightly.

"Six Points, not bad at all, should be higher from all the stories I've heard, but hey- 120 points for you which means Annabeth only needs to get another 80 for your team to walk away with an extra 200 Drachmas." The crowd cheered in support.

"SOOOOO I say let's bring out Annabeth and see if she can bring him the gold, literally!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as the music blared and lights spun. Thalia walked back to her spot as Annabeth came out too, the girls sharing a hug and a few words of luck as Annabeth joined Leo in the middle of the stage.

"Annabeth, now Thalia out here in the last few minutes has done not too bad, and has done you a solid here, she got 120 points-" Annabeth looked back grinning at her best friend as she mouthed back that they've got this in the bag.

Leo continued, "This means that you only need 80 more points to win this. So let's dim the lights and get this going!"

Annabeth rolled her shoulder and cracked her knuckles in anticipation, the battle-hardened look of concentration on her face.

"If my guys backstage can put one minute on the clock please, and here we go Annabeth your time will start as soon as I finish the first question. Dim the lights and here we go."

The lights dimmed and darkened with it concentrated on centre stage.

"Name the best weapon to use in a close-range fight."

"Knife." she fired off quickly back.

"Something you might eat with a hamburger."

Like Thalia, she had to think about this before answering "A milkshake."

"Another name for a book."

"A story." A buzzer sounded signaling a repeated answer.

"Need another one." Leo said quickly.

"A Novel."

"1-10, Likelihood of Percy saying something dumb to the gods."

She looked back at her boyfriend behind him with a look of amusement. "Nine."

"Name a demigod most deserving of the Isles of the Blessed."

"Luke Castellan." she said with a small smile.

"With only two seconds to spare, she's done. Now let's see if it's enough to win." They both turned around to face the board as the cameras flipped to see them and the board graphic on the screen.

"80 points needed for the win and a lot of top answers left. Let's show Annabeth the answers that got Thalia the points." the board flipped and Annabeth skimmed them laughing at the 10 from the Percy question, throwing a thumbs up back, still laughing.

"The 10 makes too much sense." she said mid-laugh as Percy could be heard in the background protesting.

"Alright let's do this. Annabeth Chase, for the win and 200 Drachmas: We asked you to name the best weapon to use in a close-range fight, you said to us."

'A SPEAR' flashed up on the screen in the box, as Annabeth held her breath with a determined look on her face.

"Survey says…"

The board flipped and Leo announced, "19 points for you well done, top answers there was a sword.' Annabeth groaned in annoyance of such an obvious answer.

"Not to worry at all, still a lot of points on the board- 61 needed for the win, and 4 questions left. We said name something you might eat with a hamburger, you gave us." He waited for the board to flip and read it out.

"A milkshake. And out of 100 beings of our world, how many said `Milkshake' oh mighty computer?"

People chuckled at his hosting antics and cheered as a '15' was shown on the big screen.

"Top answers here were french fries, love them personally too. But we have 200 Drachmas on the line so let's not waste too much time. We asked you for another name for a book and you said."

"A Novel, very nice going deep into the dictionary here." Leo joked, to a raised eyebrow from the Child of Athena next to him.

"You read a dictionary before?" she questioned.

"I had to find a better way to say 'up' yesterday." he shrugged as she facepalmed.

"Survey says.."

The board flipped and revealed a '23'

"On a scale of 1-10, what's the likelihood of Percy saying something dumb to the gods. You said."

Flip went the board. "Nine. Interesting answer, I thought you would have said 10 too."

"My boyfriend may be one of the most ridiculous and infuriating Demigods to ever exist in history," she paused as the crowd laughed in agreement. "But he has his moments where he shows that he knows somewhat what he's doing."

Leo grinned and winked back at the aforementioned demigod. "As a questmate of his, I can definitely agree, survey says:"

"19 points here, well done, ladies and gents here we go. 4 from the win, one more question." Leo waited for the audience to quiet down a bit.

"Name a demigod most deserving of the Isles of the Blessed, you said to us Luke Castellan, one of the heroes of the last Titan War." Annabeth smiled, as memories rushed back in her mind the crowd cheering for the fallen son of Hermes.

"Let's not waste time, for the win, and 200 bonus Drachmas- is Luke Castellan on the board?'

Balloons and Streamers were let off as the lights flashed around, the crowd cheered as '19' could be seen on the screen.

The girls all hugged and celebrated in the middle of the stage as Percy, Nico, Jason and Frank joined them, congratulating them on the win.

"Top answer there was the fallen Son of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf. But that there, is us for tonight, thanks to the guys of the Seven; Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo. But the congratulations go to the girls of the Seven; Piper McLean, Thalia, Hazel Levesque, and Annabeth Chase." he let the crowd cheer, and then signed off.

"Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, Ladies and Gents, this has been a blast- but we will see you next week where it will be a sibling rivalry to end all sibling rivalries. For all the team here, I've been your host Leo Valdez, and this has been GODLYYYYY GRUDGE, SEE YOU NEXT WEEK OLYMPUS!"

Leo joined them in the middle of the stage as the music blared through the studio with more cheers, backstage Harley could be heard through their earpieces.

"And we are clear."

* * *

**That may have been the longest commercial break in history…. Yeah, I'm so sorry guys. No excuses, just life got nuts, I lost some muse…. BUT HERE I AM AND LET'S MAKE THIS MEGA GOODDDDDDDDDDD. Straight after I finish this chapter, imma start the next episode- so you can expect a new chapter after this very soon!**

**I better get onto that…. And I guess I have more time while we're all inside!**

**Keep safe ladies and gents, keep your loved ones safe too. This is a crazy time we're in right now but all we can do is look to a distant future where this ugly virus is gone and we can get this world back in order ****❤️****❤️**** ❤️**** ❤️**** ❤️****.**

**Finally, When the heck did 40 of you crazy people start following this?! I solemnly swear to make this as best as I can. Also to the 29 of ya that put this on your favorites, TAKE THE COOKIESSSS (::)(::)(::)**

**And now for my usual end- SOOOOO **

**If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW!**

**I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT!**

**AND**

**If you wanna drop an opinion or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW!**

**Keep it sorta flame-free but an opinion is an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still newish to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty. **

**I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so come on and put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

**AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


	5. CH5- EP2: THE TWIN GRUDGE

**Quick AN below but let's get to the good stuff!**

* * *

"LIve in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- AND CURTAINS UP WE ARE LIVE."

The lights dimmed in the theatre as the screens either side of the curtained stage came alive as the intro to the show played and their version of the theme song played.

The camera cut to the theatre as it went over the heads of the audience and then focused on the stage, as the red curtain raised to reveal the set, lights flashing and spotlights moving all around the theatre, as Leo Valdez boomed down through the speakers:

"IT'S TIME TO PLAY GODLY GRUDGE! NOW GODS AND GODDESSES OF OLYMPUS, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST, PERCYYYY JACKSONNN!"

Percy ran out from the side of the stage and grinned from the center of the stage as he motioned for them to quiet down from the reaction that he got.

"Wow guys, I guess you are all super pumped up for the show this week, right?"

Percy laughed as the crowd roared once again.

"Well Gods and Goddesses, Demigods, Nature Spirits and Demigods of Olympus…. welcome to another edition of the show, I'm Percy Jackson-"

The crowd cheered for the Son of Posideon, especially the daughters of Aphrodite, and the Goddess herself until Annabeth yelled at them to be quiet- which made them all quiet down very quickly, remembering what happened last time…

"And with that, let's get right to it- we have another two teams playing for that huge money prize of 300 Golden Drachmas, and a shot to make it 500 if they can win Fast Money… But let's meet the teams, and we have a battle ahead."

The lights went up on the teams and the crowd went nuts at the team reveals.

"IT'S BROTHER VS SISTER LADIES AND GENTS. Will Solace, Kayla Knowles, Austin Lake, and Lord Apollo… TEAM APOLLOOOOOO."

The crowd cheered as the team literally beamed out to the crowd and waved, making some audience members wince from the blinding teeth.

"And against them today, and the reason why I'm hosting this week and not Leo," The crowd laughed at this remark, Percy cracked a grin as he could hear Leo huff in annoyance in his ear.

"Give it up for Thalia, Phoebe, Atalanta, and Lady Artemis… TEAMMMM ARTEMISSSS."The rest of the Hunters of Artemis cheered the loudest as the team all waved.

"Let's settle the Grudge- Give me Lord Apollo, Give me Lady Artemis and GAME ON!" He said motioning to them, as the fire went off behind him, the crowd erupting as well as Percy walked back behind the podiums to his position as the Olympians walked up to their podiums in the middle of the stage, Artemis with a look of absolute concentration, as Apollo winked out to the crowd, and grinned as he took off his Ray-Bans and faced his sister.

Percy chuckled weakly as he could feel the tenseness on stage.

"I'm already regretting this cause this is gonna be intense everyone." he muttered loud enough for the microphones to pick up.

"For everyone watching, our backstage team had to reinforce the buzzers for this game. Just in case things get nuts up here, which it will." Percy then had to add.

"We did make them both swear, as well as their teams, on the Styx to not harm the other team in any way, shape, or form… and yes Lady Artemis, that does include turning any of them into Jackalopes." Percy turned to her and hoped he wasn't going to get turned into one too…

"But with that being said, and may the Gods not smite me… here we go, top 5 answers on the board."

Boxes labeled 1-5 flipped on the LED screen above the middle of the stage, as the crowd hushed.

"We surveyed 100 people… oh man, this is gonna be an interesting one" Percy chuckled as he read the card.

"Name a reason an Olympian-" The light on Artemis's side lit up as Percy looked up from his card with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Artemis… with all due respect and the desire to not be turned into a jackalope, I must make sure you know that you buzz after I finish reading the question right?" Percy said hesitantly.

"Yes Jackson, but I know I can give you the top answer." The Goddess said with a hint of smugness

"They were with a mortal." Apollo gave her a look.

"I feel like that's an attack on me" He muttered as Percy laughed and pointed at the board behind him as he repeated the answer.

Only to have 'WITH MORTAL LOVER' pop up on the board for 31 points, making Apollo slack-jawed at the top answer, as Artemis poked her tongue out at her Godly brother, as the theatre audience laughed, with the Olympians shaking their heads at the twins.

"Top answer for Team Hunters, and some great sportsmanship being shown- itsajokeitsajokeitsajoke… pass or play Lady Artemis" Percy walked back upstage from the podiums trying to save his glutes.

Team Artemis decided to play on the question as the team captains went back to their teams, both with different reactions. On one side was hi-fives, and the other was looks of confusion and what-just-happened.

"Thalia, welcome back- how's my favorite immortal teenage cousin doin?" The crowd laughed at the Jab as the Lieutenant just punched him in the arm and smiled with fake innocence.

"I'm doing pretty good Kelp Head." The crowd laughed at their antics as Percy cleared his throat, as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Alright, let's do this Lightning Breath, Name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

"They overslept?"

"Do we have some sleepy Godssssss, on the board?" Percy pointed behind him only to get the sound of a buzzer.

"Dang- I thought that would have been up there too can't lie, but we have to move on, Phoebe- Name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

"I'll go with that they were doing their godly duty?"

"Our Gods, are they putting in that WERK?" Percy grinned as he put his spin on it making the crowd chuckle, looking back at the giant screen.

'GODLY DUTIES' appeared in the 3rd box with 20 points alongside it, as the crowd cheered and applauded, especially the rest of the Hunters.

"Congrats, there's some more points for you all, Atalanta your team has a strike but that's nothing to worry about just yet, still got three more answers uncovered- Name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

"Oh, this is tricky to think of one…they were eating? Yeah, let's go with that."

Percy stopped and had a thoughtful look on his face, which made the cheering crowd laugh a bit.

"Wait, do they actually eat? Cause they're immortal, do they even really need to eat to stay alive or are there enough nutrients and all in Ichor to keep them alive?"

"Apollo and Athena Cabins can look into that more, but let's see if people said it." Percy pointed at the board and got another buzzer sound and two X's on the screens.

He moved back up to the top of the podiums and faced the next contestant.

"Lady Artemis, your team has two strikes, if you get this one wrong then Team Apollo can steal and potentially win the round- Name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

"Let's say they were helping another God or Goddess?"

"What' gonna work?... GODLY TEAMWORK?" Percy smirked and pointed back to the board with the demigods singing along too as they laughed, with the entire crowd cheering as those exact words coming up in the second box, along with 24 points.

"Thalia we come back to you, again two strikes up there and two more potential answers. To keep it with your team can you name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

'Styx, I've got nothing except they were helping a demigod?"

"They help their fellow Gods and Goddess, but are they late cause they're helping us little guys?"

The dreaded three X's came up as the crowd cheered for the answer, and in respect for their efforts as Percy smiled at them, and started to move across the stage- waking the audience back up as they anticipated a steal.

Team Apollo came out of a huddle and team talk and looked extremely confident in their answer, which Percy noted.

"Team looks confident, but let's see if they can do it. Lord Apollo, you and your team have a chance to steal the round here if you can Name a reason an Olympian might be late for a Meeting?"

Apollo panicked slightly under the pressure, and cracked slightly from his normal demeanor:

"Um I-a-r-th-TRAFFIC"

You could hear a pin drop all over Olympus, not only in the theatre but in every single home as facepalms and a rolling groan could be heard.

Only to be replaced by the roar of the crowd laughter, as Team Artemis celebrated the round victory, gaining the 75 points as they too laughed. Oh and the outrage of the rest of Team Apollo as they screamed at their father:

"HOW IS THERE TRAFFIC ON OLYMPUS!"

"YOU'RE GODS- YOU FLASH ON TO YOUR THRONE!"

"THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS ANSWER EVER DAD!"

(The producers backstage had to just flash up the logo and throw to an ad break, mainly because the Host was too busy curled up in a ball cause his sides hurt too much from laughing.)

* * *

**LADIESSS AND GENTSSSSSS...**

**Yeah I know, I was a dick and gone for a while, no excuses here- life got nuts and my muse went down for a bit. But now? Let's kick back into this.**

**And I sincerely hope you did enjoy this- look for the next chapter and the continuation of Episode Two coming soon!  
**

**SOOOOO**

**If ya like what you're seeing and wanna know when the Hades I update this next- FOLLOW**

**I never know what this is for to be completely honest but FAVOURITE IT**

**AND**

**If you wanna drop an opinion, advice or anything you'd like to see, whether it be more of something, less or an idea REVIEW.**

**Keep it sorta flame-free but an opinion is an opinion and can't really fault ya there- I'm still newish to this so I'm still learning so anything's great in all honesty.**

**I love seeing emails come in whether it be a fav, follow or review so come on and put a smile on this idiots face eh.**

**AND I shall see you next time… CYA :P**


End file.
